Hogwarts School Musical
by Proudtobeapotterhead
Summary: James and Lily - two teens who are worlds apart - meet at a New Year's Eve party and discover their mutual love for music.


**New Years Eve:**

The ski lodge was alive with excitement as the inhabitants enjoyed the festivities.  
Lily sat peacefully on a sofa reading as her mother approached.  
"Lily, it's New Years Eve. Enough reading."  
"Oh but, Mom, I'm almost done!"  
"The teen party? I've laid out your best clothes. Come get ready."  
"Can I have my book back?"  
Lily's mom gave her back the book.  
"Thank you!"  
"Come on!"

* * *

LODGE GYM

Mrs. Potter entered the gym to find her son and husband busy playing Quiddich.  
Coach Potter threw the Quaffle to James.  
"Keep working left, James. Got a guard in the championship game we're expecting. You'll torch them!"  
"By going left?"  
"Yeah. He looks middle, you take it downtown."  
"OK, like this?"  
James went left and got the shot through the bewitched hoop.  
"Whoo! That's it man. Sweet. I wanna you to do that in the game."  
"Boys?" Mrs. Potted asks.  
"Oh I'll do that in the game, don't worry about me."  
"Did we really fly all this way to play more Quiddich?"  
James and his dad looked at each other for a minute before exclaiming "Yes!"  
"It's the last night of holiday. The party, remember?"  
"Right, the party. The party. New Years Eve."  
"James, they have a kids party downstairs in the Freestyle club."  
"Kid's party?"  
"Young adults. Now go, shower up."  
James takes the ball from his father and bounces it once.  
"Come on, one more."  
Mrs. Potter sighs.  
"Last one."  
"Real quick."  
Mrs. Potter relents.  
As before, James nails the shot.  
"There we go. That's the way to end it".

* * *

THE PARTY

The party was in full swing as James entered and casually made his way through the crowd. Lily also shly made her way through the crowd as a partygoer tipped his ridiculously large cowboy hat at her.  
"Howdy, ma'am."  
Lily smiled timidly as she found an unoccupied cushion and went back to her book,  
"All right! How about that for a couple of snowboaders?"  
The audience cheered loudly.  
"Yeah! Who's gonna rock the house next? Huh?"  
The host stepped off the stage as two spotlights moved around the crowd and eventually stopped on James and Lily.  
James politely attempted to decline but the kids around him pushed him closer to the stage.  
"I can't sing. No, you go."  
The host walked to where Lily was sitting and took her hand,  
"And you! Yeah, come on."  
Lily looked scared as she was led to the stage as James tried in vain to escape.  
"Look I don't sing. I can't sing. No! Guys..."  
"Get up there!"  
James and Lily reluctantly got up on the stage.  
"Hey you know what? Someday you guys might thank me for this," the host said as he handed the microphone to James.  
"Or not."  
They sung 'The start of Something New'.  
By the end of the song the crowd was cheering madly. James and Lily looked into each other's eyes as James raised his hand.  
Afterwards they introduced themselves.  
"James"  
"Lily"  
They shook hands.

James and Lily walked out onto the Freestyle club balcony for a chat over some hot chocolate.  
"But seriously, you have an amazing voice. You're a singer right?"  
"Just church choir is all. I tried to do a solo and nearly fainted."  
"Really? Why is that?"  
"I took one look at all the people staring at me and next thing I knew I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career."  
"Well with the way you sang tonight, that's pretty hard to believe."  
"Well that was the first time I did that. I mean, it was so cool!"  
"I know! Completely!"  
"Well you sounded like you've sung alot, too."  
"Yeah sure, my showerhead is very impressed with me."  
The crowd began to count down from ten.  
The crowd went wild as an impressive fireworks display began. James and Lily looked at each other in a moment of silence before Lily broke the silence.  
"I guess I better go find my mom and wish her a happy new year."  
"Yeah, me too. I mean, not your mom. My mom... and dad. Uh... I'll owl mail you tomorrow."  
"Yeah!"  
"Here, put your name on"  
They took out sheets of parchment.  
"Here."  
"You too."  
"There you go."  
Lily walked away without James noticing.  
"Just so you know, singing with you is the most fun I've had on this entire vacation. So um... where do you live?"  
James discovered that Lily had left. He looked at the sheet of parchment longingly.  
"Lily."

* * *

**A/N: So this just sort of happened...**


End file.
